jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast (X-Men)
Beast (performed by Kelsey Grammer) is a member of the X-Men. Though blessed with the agility and strength of a great ape, the blue-furred''' Dr. Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry and other subjects. He often acts as the voice of reason for Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers '''Genetic Atavism: powers of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like an ape trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to secondary mutation Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique to a more cat-like physique. *'Superhuman Strength' The Beast has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After mutating into his simian form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 10 tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. He has experienced a further increase in his physical strength after mutation into his current feline/lionesque form, though the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known. It is known, however, that he can lift more than 25 tons. *'Superhuman Speed' The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. *'Superhuman Stamina' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability' The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by may types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings, that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility' The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. While in his simian form, he had the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus. Upon mutating into his feline form, his agility remains roughly the same, though it has taken some time for him to become accustomed to the physical changes. *'Superhuman Dexterity' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human would do with his hands. His manual and peal edal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Although he can still perform many of these same tasks in his current feline form, he dexterity isn't quite what it once was.. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *'Super humanly Acute Senses' Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. *'Claws and Fangs' The Beast sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect': Henry McCoy possesses a genius-level intellect and is a world-renowned biochemist with great insight into mutant genetics and evolutionary biology: a peer of Professor Xavier, Moira MacTaggart, and Kavita Rao. He also has expertise in chemistry, physics, differential equations, electronics, nano-effusive devices, anatomy, philosophy, ancient cultures, art history, musicology, and literature. Beast is even an accomplished keyboard musician! Multilingual (French, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Russian, English) *'Hand to Hand Combatant': The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier, and then continued his tutelage in combat gymnastics from Captain America. He typically uses a freestyle form of combat, similar to that of Spider-Man, that allows him to make full use of his great strength and agility. During times of anger, however, the Beast is known to resort to brawling and street fighting tactics. Trivia * Gallery Beast .png Beast_disables_security.jpg Fera_005.jpg BeastPromo3-XMFC.jpg x-men-animated-series-image2.jpg 640px-Beast_MDWTA_Chart.png|In "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Voices of Reason Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies